


made of glass, to shatter

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Day 23. glass, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 23. glass of Femslash February.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	made of glass, to shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 23. glass of Femslash February.

When Patsy is gone, Delia feels like she's made of glass that could shatter from the tiniest push, the tiniest of cracks. So she tries to shield herself from breaking, to keep herself in one piece, if she can, because Patsy will want her whole.

She manages it, though only barely, because she trusts in Patsy coming back to her, because she  _ has to _ , for nothing makes sense otherwise.

Yet, she breaks, but only when she sees Patsy as snow is swirling about in the air. Everything's fine, because Patsy is there to pick up the pieces, never leaving again.


End file.
